Chris Sullivan
'Early Life' Chris was the third child of four; two boys and two girls, and lived with busy parents. He mainly wanted to be in a band when he grew up, but he changed his mind when he got interested in wrestling. When his brother and sister went to train, he did as well. 'Wrestling Career' Kept secret from Christa, Chris and his brother Curtis have actually been training for wrestling since October of 2011. They trained in OVW, the TNA Developmental Territory. They were able to keep it secret from Christa due to the fact she wasn't training there. Both Curtis and Chris appeared on the February 23rd episode of Impact when they attacked Samoa Joe and Magnus after the tag team title match against Crimson and Matt Morgan. On April 5th, Chris and Curtis made their tag team debut and it was also Chris's debut, defeating Mexican America after Chris hit the Skull Crusher on Anarquia. After the match, they signaled that they were going after the tag team titles. At Lockdown, Curtis and Chris were unsuccessful at gaining the tag titles. At the April 26th episode, Chris helped Austin Aries out backstage with a beatdown on Bully Ray. On May 3rd, Chris went out after Curtis' TV title match to help him after Curtis won by DQ. At Sacrifice, Chris went out with Austin during his match against Bully Ray and even helped him get the win after he hit a kendo stick on Bully Ray's head. On May 24th, Chris wrestled in the Gut Check segment against Joey Ryan and won. After the match, Austin came into the ring and revealed that he was Chris's mentor. During the first live Impact on May 31st, Chris faced Austin for the X Division title and lost. However after the match, the two embraced. During a backstage interview with the two, Austin said he was impressed by Chris and was proud of him. On June 7th, Chris went out with Austin during his match against Crimson. When Samoa Joe tripped Austin up, Chris attacked him for it. After the match, he tried to attack Crimson, but he was laid out. At Slammiversary, Chris went out with Austin during his match against Samoa Joe. After Joe watched Chris (he didn't do anything), Austin got the win. On June 14th, Chris did not go out with Austin in the Ultimate X match and stayed in the back. On June 21st, Chris went out with Austin during his in-ring segment at the beginning of the show. At the July 5th show, Chris and Austin went out to the ring to help Chris Sabin before Bobby Roode could do anymore damage to him. At Destination X, Chris was in Austin's corner during his World title match against Bobby Roode. When Austin won, Chris went into the ring and celebrated with him. On the July 19th show, Chris accompanied Austin to the ring during his match against Bobby Roode. When Austin was attacked by Aces and Eights, Chris went into the ring and tried to stop them, but they laid him out. On July 26th, Chris was chosen by Austin to face Zema Ion for the X Division title that night. He became the new champion after he did the Last Chancery on Zema. On the August 2nd episode of Impact, Chris and Austin won in their tag team match against Bobby and Zema. On August 9th, Chris accompanied Austin to the ring during the contract signing. At Hardcore Justice, Chris retained his X Division title against Ivory Williams (one of the Knockouts competing in the Superstars Division). After the match, Bobby came out and attacked him, but Austin ran out and made the save. Later that night, he once again accompanied Austin to the ring for his match. On the August 23rd episode of Impact, Chris joined Austin and other Impact wrestlers in their fight against Aces and Eights. On both August 30th and September 6th, Chris along with Austin challenged to fight Aces and Eights. At No Surrender, Chris defended his X Division agaist Sonjay Dutt and retained. He once again joined in with Austin in fighting the Aces and Eights. On October 4th, Chris defended his title against Douglas Williams and retained. During the weeks leading up to Bound For Glory as well, Chris tried to stop Austin from doing bad things to Jeff Hardy. At Bound For Glory, he defended his belt against Rob Van Dam and won. Later that night, he accompanied Austin to the ring again for the World title match. During the match, Chris "accidently" hit Austin with a kendo stick when the referee wasn't looking and that helped Jeff get the win. On the October 18th edition of Impact, Chris was in a backstage segment with Austin, saying that it was an accident at what happened at Bound For Glory and he didn't mean it. Austin told him everyone makes mistakes and he forgave him, but told Chris to stay in the back. For the next weeks, Chris kept standing by Austin's side. At Turning Point, he faced Joey Ryan for the X Division title and retained. Later that night, he once again accompanied Austin to the ring during the World title Ladder match. And once again, Chris "accidently" cost Austin the match after he "bumped" into the ladder while Austin was on it, making it fall over and Austin hit the floor. On the special Thanksgiving episode of Impact on November 22nd, Chris went out with Austin and joined him in accusing Brooke Hogan of being with Bully Ray. On November 29th, Chris faced his own teacher Austin for the X Division championship and barely defeated him, but retained. At Final Resolution, Chris went against Kenny King and retained. He also helped Austin get the win against Bully Ray by distracting Ray long enough for Austin to pin him. After the match however, Chris looked guilty. On the December 27th edition of Impact, Chris called out Katie Borden-Jones, but she defeated him. On January 3rd, Chris went out with Austin during the announcing of wrestler of the year. At Genesis, Chris was barely able to defeat Christian York to retain his title. On the January 17th and 24th episodes of Impact, Chris did not appear alongside Austin. Lately he's been tagging along Austin and Bobby Roode and retaining his title when he can. On February 7th, Chris was at ringside when Austin and Bobby won the the tag team titles. On March 28th, Chris lost a match against Chelsea Benoit after she used her Wolverine's Bite submission hold to make him tap. She kept it in however, causing her to break his arm. On June 6th, Chris returned to wrestling when he faced Chelsea again for a spot in the BFG series, but he ended up losing again. The week after, he and Christa confronted Chelsea and Jay Bradley, accusing Chelsea of cheating to win the match. 'Personal Life' Chris is the third child of four. On May 22nd, Chris graduated high school and plans to take some collage classes while on Impact. As of May 24th, Chris is dating Janica Szantyr. Siblings: Curtis Sullivan (Brother), Christa Sullivan (Sister), Caylee Sullivan (Sister), Lena Sullivan (Sister in Law) Nieces/Nephews: Devon Sullivan (Adoptive Nephew), Nicole Sullivan (Niece) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Chris Skuller 'Finishers' *Skull Crusher (Rolling Moonsault Side Slam) *Shining Wizard *Last Chancery 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Possible tag team with Curtis 'Wrestlers Managed' *Austin Aries 'Title Reigns' *1 Time OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (in OVW with Curtis) *1 Time TNA X Division Champion (Current) 'Entrance Music' *Out of Control by Hoobastank (OVW Theme) *Them Bones by Alice in Chains (Impact Theme) *Raging of the Region by Dale Oliver (Used when going out with Austin) Category:Wrestling OC's